Siblings for life
by Hiei-Touya-icedemon
Summary: This is a retelling of Ocarina of Time, it just has a new main character and maybe more later on. Link has a sister, who's going to go along with him on his travels. On hold.
1. The Death of Gohma

Two children slept, in a house deep in the forest. One slept in the back, the other in a far back corner. Both slept with fear. Neither had wanted to sleep, for their dreams were filled with nightmares, all were blurry, but there. Tonight the dream was more clear, a man riding on a black stallion, both the horse and the man were tall. Before he had come, there was a young girl riding upon a white mare, along with an adult, looking determined. The girl was quite the opposite, she was wearing a look of terror. That's when the man came. But both of their dreams were ended abruptly. The male of the two, Link, was in a green t-shirt, green shorts, and a green hat. It was called the male Kokori tunic. His boots were brown, with light tan soles, and they went up about two inches above his ankle, or also called the Kokori boots. The girl, Nora, had the female Kokori tunic on. It was a green t-shirt, green skirt, and a green headband. She also wore Kokori boots. Link's hair was blond, his skin pale, and his eyes blue. Nora though, had ebony black hair down to her shoulders, tanned skin, and hazel eyes.  
  
The children were awakened because of the nightmare, and were still quite tired, for it was only 6:30 in the morning. The twin brother and sister were Kokori, and had been living together all their lives. "man, not even Saria gets up this early" Link yawned, refering to their best friend. "how would you know, we're never up that early" his sister replied. It was like this every morning, the two ten year olds having their first fight of the day. Each day consisted of about 3-5 arguments, all small ones like this. They walked out of the house, and Link began to climb down the ladder, they lived in a tree house. Nora got tired of waiting and jumped down. The two walked over to the small pond, where Link let the water from the waterfall flow onto his head, he'd taken his hat off. Nora just swam around, letting the cool water wake her up.  
  
After their swim, they walked over to the Kokori shop. Nora grabbed a towel and pulled out her wallet, while Link looked around. After drying herself off, Nora walked over to where Link was standing. She shoved him aside and looked at what he was staring at. A display case was near the front of the counter, with a wooden shield on top of a discription tablet. "the new deku shield is a beautifly crafted wooden shield, made of oak, the perfect size for a Kokori, the only defect is that it will burn from flame". "cool" Nora said, looking at the clerk "how much is it?". "40 rupees". Link hopped up and shouted "40 RUPEES?!?". Nora nearly fainted, the towel cost 3! Nora looked into her wallet, only 22. She'd need to take a few jobs to get to that amount. Nora and Link left the shop in defeat, just to see Saria running up to them.  
  
"hey guys, let's go to the usual place!" she called. "'kay" Link and Nora said in chorus, happy to have someone else besides the store clerk awake with them. They ran through the Lost Woods, and into the sacred forest meadow. All three ran, screaming for their lives, into the peaceful area that they liked to sit in. They were screaming because of the many deku scrubs nested outside this area. Saria sat down on the tree stump she used as a seat, while Nora tended to the small wound in her leg she'd gotten due to the deku scrubs. All around were drawings of Saria's, she was quite the artist. Saria began to play the song she'd made up on her ocarina. Link looked at the most recent of drawings that Saria had made. It was of what she thought that Link and Nora would look like with faries. Every Kokori had a fairy, every Kokori exept Link and Nora that was. The two grew very exausted and soon just listened to the music.  
  
Finnaly, Link and Nora went home, where they collapsed into bed, though it was only 12:45. A small fairy managed to awaken them, saying she was to be theirs. It took a moment for Link and Nora to take this in, half because of disbelief, half because they were still tired. The fairy introduced herself as Navi, and that the great deku tree, the Kokori's protector, had summoned them. The two raced out, only stopping when Saria congragulated them upon getting a fairy.When they got to the entrance to the great deku tree's meadow, Mido, boss of the Kokori, blocked them. Nora still didn't understand why the Kokori had a boss, because they always stayed children. Mido started to speak.  
  
"you can't go in there because you don't have fairies, wait, what's that? a fairy? oh, well, I still won't let you in because you don't have equipment! yes, you need a sword and shield!". The twins walked away in defeat. "hey, there's a Kokori sword somewhere here, and you can buy a shield at the shop" Navi told them. "we know, but the sword is hidden somewhere-" Link started. "and we don't have enough money for the shield" Nora finished for him. "enough money, hmm" Link pondered. "you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nora eyed Link. He nodded.  
  
Both raced to Mido's house.They rummaged through his safe and pulled out 36 rupees, add that to their wallets and they could buy two shields. "hey, wait, that's steal-" Link cut Navi Navi off by stuffing her into his hat.The Kokori walked to the store, ordered two shields, and tried them on. "they're great, just like the sign said" Link commented. They paid their rupees and wandered off.  
  
The children sat on the fence of the training ground, depressed. "where are we gonna find the sword?" Nora wondered out loud, "we've searched eveywhere we could think of, plus, we would have seen it when we explored like everyday for the past 5 years!". "except here!" Link called to his twin, looking at a hole just big enough fo them to squeeze through. The hole was in a wall, and it seemed to lead to another area altogether. "yes!" Nora called out, "we were told not to go in because of danger, but we'll be okay because of the shields".  
  
The children wandered along the maze-like area behind the training ground. That's when they saw just what was so dangerous about the place. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Link screeched, racing away from the giant rock rolling after them. Nora and Link scrambled into a corner, where the rock had to turn. "what's that?" Nora asked. "I DON"T KNOW!" Link yelled, mind still set on the boulder. "just look" Nora said, pointing to a treasure chest in the corner they were in. Link walked over to it, cautiously, like he was sure some one had planted a bomb in it.  
  
"Fine, I'll open it" Nora said, pretty annoyed. "Oh, thank Din! It's exactly what we need!" Nora exclaimed. "what, a muzzle for Mido?" Link muttered. "shut up". (a/n that makes two). Nora pulled out a sword. "oh thank goodness!". "here, you can have it" Nora said to Link. "no way, you take it!" "by the three golden goddesses, IT'S JUST A SWORD!!!". (a/n that's three). Link fell over at the loudness of his twin and grabbed the sword. They raced off to Mido, who did let them in.  
  
"welcome, Nora and Link" the great deku tree called, "thy slumber these past moons hast been filled with fear, has it not?". The twins nodded and Navi cried "hey, can I come out now?!". Link froze and put his hat behind his back and released her. Lucky for him the fairy's voice had been muffled. "I'm here great deku tree" Navi called out and flew up to him. "Navi the fairy, you have done well to bring me these two. now, I am cursed, I need you to use your courage Nora and Link, and venture inside of me and break it. Navi, please guide these two as they go through their journey, and children, do well to listen to Navi's words of wisdom". With those words, the tree opened it's large mouth and the two wasted no time racing in.  
  
The place was large and two were shocked. They walked slowly over to an area where grass grew and something jumped out at them. The hopped in suprise and Link jumped in out of instinct and began slashing. Nora cringed as blood hit the gorund and asked Navi, "what was that thing?". "a deku baba, if you hit it in the neck you get deku stick, and if you hit it in the head you get deku nuts". Link had obviously whacked it in the head, a nut apeared. "eww" Nora said. "what?" Link asked. "you don't want to know". Link rolled his eyes and pointed to a ladder on the opposite side of the room, "let's go up that". "no, these vines look climbable, let's use these" his twin responded, noting the ones next to her (a/n yay, four!). "okay, either one might be right, let's split up" Nora said. "who'll take Navi?" Link asked. "the vines look more dangerous, I'll go with Nora" Navi said. So Link started off for the ladder, and Nora began to climb.  
  
with Link  
  
"I can't belive she wanted to go up those vines!" he cried, walking along a strange path that ended in a gap. The next platform was pretty far off, and he was a bit nervous. "oh, why'd Navi have to go with Nora?" he pondered anxiously. Staring at the gap, he had half a mind to just simply go back and quit this whole thing. But then he remembered the great deku tree and it's protection for the kokori. "I can't just let him die!" he thought to himself "and besides, I'll never let Nora do this on her own!". He took a few steps back and jumped, wondering what his gravestone would look like.  
  
with Nora  
  
"ow, those vines hurt a bit" Nora said, looking around her. She was on some kind of high area. Looking down, she could see the bottom floor, and saw something she hadn't noticed before. "wierd" she said, looking at the giant spider web in the middle of the floor. She shuddered and looked to where Navi was flying. "what's this?" Navi called over to her. "huh?" Nora asked. She wandered over and began to see what Navi was talking about. The entire place was made of wood and dirt and a bit of rock, but this was wooden. The floor, for about six feet across and around, was wood. Nora bent down and tapped it. It sounded hollow, but showed no sign of breaking. She eyed the wood and saw nothing such as a crease, crack, break, or hole. Nora stood on the edge of it and said to Navi, "seems solid". So she shrugged and started across. But about halfway there, Nora heard a creak. She looked down, which turned out to be a bad idea, as all of a sudden all she saw was infinate darkness. Nora let out a scream as she fell.  
  
with Link  
  
Link opened his eyes when he felt solid ground under his feet. "oh, thank the goddesses, I made it!" he cried out, looking at the small platform below him. "wait a second, small?' Link gulped as he looked up to see an even bigger gap. This time he was absoluely petrified. But that's when he heard a scream, undoubtedly his sister's scream. This was the boost he needed, as he jumped off the platform with all his might. Landing far beyond the edge, he went from bravery to panic. Where was Nora, why had she screamed? About to give up hope, he was much to far up to go back down and climb the vines, and he certainly wasn't redoing that, he sat down. He had nearly started to cry when a small, white, something smashed into his face.   
  
"Navi?" Link said, his voice very paniced right now, why wasn't Navi with Nora? "LINK! oh thank Farore!" Navi was spluttering. "where's Nora?" Link asked in a shaky voice, "I heard her scream". "I don't know!" Navi cried, "she fell down a hole and I tried to go after her, but it closed". Link, biting his lip, said, "we've got to help the deku tree, we'll find her". Navi, her small body shaking almost as much as Link, said, almost in a whisper, "right, she can handle herself".  
  
with Nora  
  
"oww, sheesh, where am I, and where's Navi?" Nora complained. Navi certainly wasn't in this room, wherever this was. She looked up, "oh, great, the entrance is sealed up! just perfect!" Nora set off in a rage. Then she noticed a chest sitting across the room, and carefully walked over to it. She lifted the lid, and gasped in suprise at what was in there. Two swords sat in there, and in no time at all Nora had attached the sheiths to her back. She slipped the swords inside of them, and quickly regretted it. Eight monsters popped up around her, baring their claws, teeth, and bullets.  
  
Nora recognized two of the types of monsters immidietly. Deku scrubs and Deku babas, but the other two monsters, she had no clue. They were small, about half her size, had one big green eye, skinny little legs, and very sharp claws. From a distance, Nora put up her shield and fired the deku scrub's bullets right back at them, destroying them. The deku babas she easily destroyed, spinning in circles with the twin blades and cutting their necks. But the new creatures were another thing. Nora managed to defeat one by slicing it on the back with a deku stick she'd recived form the deku babas, but then the other one advanced on her. She tried everything, sword, shield, the three remaining deku sticks, but nothing was working! She stopped in confusion, which turned out to be a bad move. The creature sliced and grounded her, delivering a painful blow to her leg.  
  
Nora screamed, then remembered the deku nut Link had gotten and franticly searched for it. She found it and nailed the creature in the eye just as it was attaking, leaving only a bruise on her arm, and it's eye turned red. Before it could do anything more, she used her good arm and stuck one of her swords up it's eye. Nora grimaced and retrived her sword, standing up. She noticed a newly made beam of green light and stepped into it. It carried her up, up, and up.  
  
with Link  
  
Link raced along the pathway, normally he would have been thankful that there were no more gaps, but there was no time. He had to get to Nora. Unfortunately for the deku tree, he'd changed his mind about leaving Nora when he'd gotten no sign of her, and had completely forgotten about the curse. That's when he saw it. There was someone hunched over in shadow, but he couldn't see who it was. The person seemed to be in pain, and Link just ran faster. When he got there, he cried out, "Nora!".  
  
with both  
  
Link ran up to his sister, looking extremly scared. "what happened to you?" he demanded, seeing the bruise and gash on her right arm and leg. "heh, I don't want to talk about it" Nora said, looking as if she was going to collapse in pain. "what are those?" Link gasped, pointing to the shieths. "like my swords?" Nora asked, lifting one with her good arm. Now was the time she really got to study the swords. They were silver, more so then the grey-like blade of the kokori sword. The hilt of the swords were red, with a blue gem in the middle. "those are gerudo blades!" Navi gasped. Link and Nora looked suprised, they had heard of gerudos, one of the many other races outside their own.  
  
"let's get going!" Nora called out, "now that we know these vines are climbable". She gestured at the ones behind her. "hold on, you're in no shape to climb" Link said, not bothering to keep the concern out of his voice. "yes, and look up there" Navi cried, pointing at the higher points of the vines. "oh, how are we supposed to kill those?" Link demanded, staring at the large spiders that seemed to be eyeing them hungrily. "maybe we'll find something along here" Nora pointed down a path. Link shrugged and they took off, Link helping Nora.  
  
The duo (excluding Navi) wandered until they found a door. The two walked in, and saw a platform. Link jumped on it and it began to crumble, and he hurriedly jumped off onto the next floor. He opened the treasure chest he found there, and screeched, "cool". Then a bigger spider than the ones they'd seen earlier came down on Nora. Hard. She screamed and went flying off her area. "no!" Link yelled and jumped down to help. A deku baba was hissing at Nora, and she was backing up as well as she could. But just before it struck, Link jumped in and slashed it on the neck, getting a deku stick.  
  
"what was so cool over there?" Nora asked. "slingshots" Link pulled them out proudly, "choose one". Nora looked and selected. Her's was white, with blue tips and a black string. Link's was brown with red tips and a black string. They found some kind of seeds in the bullet bags, and nicknamed them deku seeds. "Now what do we do?" Nora asked, feeling they were trapped. Link pointed up at a ladder and shot a deku seed at it. It fell, and Link helped Nora up first. The spider was waiting. Nora got very angry, and, dispite her injuries, managed to kill it. Out popped heart shaped things.  
  
"those are hearts" Navi said as she flew up to Nora, who had collapsed, "they help heal you". Nora crawled over to them and grabbed one. It dissolved and she felt a warm sensation spread over her. Her arm healed, and with the next one, her leg and all injuries healed. She felt perfect. "by the way, those spiders are big skullwaltulas, and the smaller ones are skullwalltulas".  
  
The duo, Nora now having been healed, set off for the vines. They saw a chest sitting in front of them, and promptly opened it. It turned out to be a map of the area, and Nora, who was good with maps, studied it. "there's a floor below this, but I don't know how to get to it" Nora exclaimed. "maybe we'll know if we climb these" Link said, pointing to the vines. Nora shrugged and they took out their slingshots. There were three skullwalltulas in all, Nora got two and Link killed one. They began climbing, and reached a floor just like this one.  
  
"look, you can see through the spider web on the bottom floor" Nora said. Link looked. He saw water, tons of it, but also some land. "maybe we should jump" Nora said. Link looked at her like she was crazy. "well........umm......look! There's a path, maybe there's a door!" Link looked desperate for something to get out of jumping about fifty feet down. Nora rolled her eyes, and followed the path. They did come to a door. But when they walked in, it locked.  
  
Link saw a switch, and jumped on it. Three platforms popped up, and Link jumped across them, finding a treasure chest. He opened it and found a compass. He fiddled with it until he understood it, then ran off the area and climbed up vines to get to Nora. The two wondered how to get out, and it was Nora who found the solution. She took a deku stick and lit it on a torch, then lit up a non-lit torch. The lock popped open, and they raced through.  
  
"look, we've got to try" Nora encouaged Link. "you want me to jump down fifty feet?" Link screeched. Nora gave him such a pleading look that he gave in, and braced himself. The two walked to a side of the path, then jumped. They landed on the web, then it snapped. They continued to fall, then landed in water. Or Link did. Nora fell hard on her back, hitting the ground.  
  
"oww" Nora winced. She crawled over to a small treasure chest and opened it to reveal a heart. Nora noticed two strange spiders, and Navi told them they were golden skullwalltulas. They killed them to recive tokens. Then the twins wandered around until they found another spider web. Link egnited it with a deku stick and they fell through. This time they both landed in water, and after a bit more exploring, they found a room with three deku scrubs.  
  
"remember what the deku scrub siad" Link reminded Nora, "two, three, one". Nora nodded, and they took them out, first the middle, then the right, last the left. Finnally they entered a room. "Link" Nora said in a worried voice while consulting the map, "this is the boss room". The door behind them clicked closed and locked, and the two saw a huge red eye.  
  
"it's just like the things I faced in the room I got my swords, but much bigger and this one's a spider!" Nora called out, "watch!". She took out a deku nut she found before, stunned it, and hit it with her swords. Link tried to follow her example, but the creature retreated to the celing. It began to lay eggs, and out of the eggs pooped what Nora had faced before. The two raced along and defeated them, then the boss, obviously a girl, came down once more.  
  
Now Link did the honors of stunning and hitting, and once agan she retreated, making a large gash in Nora's leg while going. This time when she layed the eggs, Link went after them before they hatched. Nora watched as the spider layed an egg on Link's head, and he fell. She raised her slingshot, aimed at the spider's eye, and fired. The thing came crashing down, and Link stood up and hit her three times.  
  
The spider began to burn, and the two warriors were grossed out. Finnally, all that was left was a cinged head and Link helped Nora up, and made sure to avoid that spot. A green light had apeared, and so had two HUGE hearts. "those are heart containers" Navi cried, "when you take them, you'll be healed, and you'll be able to take more damage before giving in to your injuries".  
  
The twins cautiously pickedup the heart containers, and felt a warmth like no otherflow across them. They ran into the light and drifted away slowly, feeling great.  
  
The siblings reapeared in front of the deku tree, who looked proud of them. "you have done well" he said, "but I am afraid I was doomed to die before you even started. You are truly the children of destiny. Now, I must tell you who has cast this dreadful curse upon me. A man from the dessert came and demanded I do something. But I refused, and he said I should die. Now, please take this stone, the stone that the man wanted so badly". The Kokori emerald floated down into Nora's palms. "now, before I pass away, I must tell you something. You need to go to the castle of Hyrule. There you shall meet the princess of destiny. Now go....children....Navi....good...bye".  
  
The leaves of the great deku tree began to fall. He truly was dead. Navi flew up to him, "goodbye, great deku tree".  
  
The twins raced back to their house, but not before encountering Mido. "the deku tree is dead?" he screeched, "I don't belive it! You killed him!". Before either had a chace to explain, he ran back to his house. "well, that didn't go well" Link said. Nora rolled her eyes and climbed up the ladder. "so why are we here?" Link asked Nora. "you don't think we're going out there with just this, do you?". Link stared at her and motioned to the swords and shields. Nora rolled her eyes, "not what I meant". She grabbed a large bag and put the emerald in it, then took two smaller bags and left. Link followed her.  
  
Next, the twins went to Saria's house, but she wasn't there. Nora went over to the cabnit and took a bit of food. She grabbed two loaves of bread, five pears, and two apples. Then, she led Link to the Lost Woods, gathered some herbs, and went to the sacred forest meadow.  
  
After killing three deku scrubs, Nora put them in a bigger bag she'd grabbed at Saria's house, then went to their place. There were eight sodas sitting in water to keep cool. Nora took five of them and put them in the food bag.  
  
The two then set off for the exit of Kokori Forest. When they got to the bridge, the twins were about to run past, when Saria showed herself. "S-Saria" Nora whispered. "I knew one day you would leave" Saria said quietly, "because...because you are not like the rest of us". The children stood motionlessly. "but that's okay" Saria said, cheering up "because I know we'll always be friends". Link was biting his lip, and Nora looked as if she was about to cry. "here, take these as a sign of our friendship" Saria handed Link an ocarina, and Nora a map of Hyrule that she'd drawn. Nora and Link were speechless, they just couldn't say goodbye. They turned and ran.  
  
Right in front of them was the red line that divided the kokori forest with the rest of Hyrule. The twins stared at it for a while, but why wouldn't they? The great deku tree had once said that if a Kokori crossed this line, their life would come to an end. Finnally, they crossed. "are we dead yet?" Nora asked. "I'm not sure, I've got my eyes closed" her brother responded. They opened their eyes and saw they were standing in the exact same spot, just past the line. They both took breaths of relief.  
  
The children wandered along, getting to an area beyond two trees. Nora checked the map, "the castle is this way" she said. They raced along the giant field, and reached a drawbridge. They hurried across it, and made it in before night. Rushing into the town, they ran through it to the castle grounds. There the siblings sat down and started a fire. They cooked a deku scrub (ewwww). They ate it and Nora sighed.  
  
All of a sudden, a girl rushed in. "my name is Malon" she said, "my dad went there to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet. He probably fell asleep. tee hee, what a funny thing for an adult to do. will you go and wake him?". The twins nodded, and they set off. Climbing vines, they made it to the top, where they snuck past a ton of guards.   
  
They got to a river, where they jumped in and swam to a floor with a man sleeping. Link kicked him and he awoke. "what in tarnation?" he roared, "oh, who are you?". "You're daughter was looking for you and you never came back!" Nora said with suprising confidence, hey, I guess that's what you get when you face a gisnt spider moster and watch your protector die before your own eyes. "what?" he screeched, "Malon's lookin' for me? Yikes!". He raced off at top speed.  
  
Next up the two began to push boxes into a gap, so they could get through a hole in the wall to get into the castle. It had been so long, that day began. It was five in the morning when they finnally got in. Next up they had to sneak past a whole bunch of guards, who were verrrrrrrrrrrrrry slow, causing the twins a hold-up. When they finnally got past them, it was seven in the morning.  
  
They entered the meadow in ront of them, where at the very end was a girl. They cautiosly walked up to her, and she looked suprised. "oh" she cried out, "how did you get past the guards?". They closed their eyes in prayer, then said, "our names are Nora and Link". "Nora and Link, hmmm, it feels like I've heard those names before" the young girl said, "do you two have the spiritual stone of forest? that green and shing stone?".  
  
"you mean this?" Nora held out the Kokori emerald. "that's it!" she said, "Nora, Link, I'm going to tell you the story of how Hyrule was made. The three golden goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, decended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din created the red earth, Nayru brought the spirit of life and law to Hyrule, and Farore made the spirits that would uphold the law. Then, when the goddesses were happy with their work, they decended into th heavens. The triforce symbol stood where the goddesses left Hyrule, being the enrance to the sacred realm.".  
  
"oh, I'm sorry" the girl said, "I got so carried away with my story that I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule". The two stood, suprised.  
  
Zelda began again, "four tools are needed to get to the sacred realm. They are the three spiritual stones, and the treasure that the royal family keeps, the Ocarina of Time! It is said that if you get to the sacred realm, you can make a wish. If a person woth an evil heart makes a wish, Hyrule will be sent into a rage of horror and evil times. But if someone with a heart of gold makes a wish, Hyrule will be cast into a time of joy and prosperity. Oh, I almost forgot, I was spying on that man there", she pointed through the small window, "his name is Gannondorf, and he swears alliance to my father, but I am sure he is not sincere. will you look through the window at him?".  
  
The twins nodded, and glanced. He seemed somewhat, familiar. He was very tall, and Zelda was right, he did have an evil look about him. They turned back, and Zelda began talking in her sweet voice agian.  
  
"he must be after none other then the triforce," Zelda gasped, "we may be the only ones who know! we cannot let Gannondorf get to the sacred realm! you two go after the other two spiritual stones. here, take this letter. I am sure it will help you". Nora took the letter, and Zelda said one last thing,"my assistant, Impa, will scort you out. do not be afraid to talk to her". 


	2. Songs of Destiny

"come children" Impa said, leading them. But first she said, "Link, I sung this song to Zelda as a baby, I am sure it will help you. There are mysterious power in these notes, and only royal family members are allowed to know it". Link learned a song on his ocarina, which Nora titled "Zelda's Lullaby".

When they got outside, Impa pointed to a mountain, "that is death mountain. it's entrance lies in Kakariko Village. Death mountain is where the spiritual stone of fire rests, with the gorons".

"Link" Nora said, "let's go see Malon". He nodded and they set off, following Nora's map to Lon Lon Ranch. When they got there, they heard someone singing, undoutedly Malon. Racing to the corral, she greeted them.

"oh, Hi Link, Nora" Malon said, "look, these are my favorite horses, Epona and Stormy". The horses ran away, "oh, it seems they're frightened of you. well, would you like to sing with me?". Link took out the ocarina and played the song Malon was singing at the moment. Epona came over to him, and he called it Epona's song.

Next, Nora took the ocarina. She played the other song, and Stormy raced over to her. But it began to storm, hard. Malon begged them to help her take the horses into the barn. They did so, and Malon gave them a bottle of Lon Lon Milk for it.

Now they got a good look at the horses. Epona was red, with a white mane and tail, and chocolate brown eyes. Stormy was gray, with a white lightning bolt on his forehead, green eyes, and a black mane and tail.

Link was really the only one looking though, as Nora was preocupied. She was staring at the ocarina in awe, positive that the song she had just played had summoned this storm. Thinking of Link's named song, Epona's Song, she dicided on a name for her's. Comparing what it did to her horse's name, she whispered, "Song of Storms".

Once the storm settled, the children said their goodbyes and left for Kakariko Village. There they found a village just as lively as Hyrule Town Market.

The twins explored a bit, and found a lady who looked upset. They asked what was wrong, and she responded, "my cucoos have run away! please help me find them!". Nodding, the young Kokori raced around, and after finding six, she said, "oh, thank you, just one more!".

After pondering a bit, Nora heard a box clucking. She rammed into it, blasting it to pieces and finding a cucoo and racing after it. Finally, once all seven were in the pen, the lady rewarded them.

"thank you so much! I'm allergic to the cucoos, so they give me goosebumps when I touch them. here, I want you to have this, it's made of fine galss and it's breakable, so please be careful" She handed the kids a glass bottle, identical to the one that Malon had given them, minus the milk.

The children then found a gate, with a mountain beyond it. But a guard stood there, claiming you could only go past with permission from the king.

"must be Mido's ancestor" Nora huffed under her breath, and Link giggled.

"oh, wait, will this do?" Link cried out, holding out the letter from Zelda. "huh?" the guard said, "this is surely princess Zelda's handwriting! Let's see, 'this is Nora and Link, they are under my orders to save Hyrule'. Hah! What sort of game is our princess playing now? oh well, I'll let you pass". The guard opened the gate and continued.

"well, if you're going to climb Death Mountain, then you'll need to have the right gear. I suggest that you get the Hylain Shield sold in the Bazzar at Hyrule Town Market If you tell him you heard from me, he'll surely give you a good discount. but if you think you're good to go already, go ahead. oh, and one more thing, my son keeps pestering me to buy a popular mask at the new Happy Mask Shop in the market. I just don't have time. can you two pick it up for me?".

Link had fallen over from the amount of info they'd just gotten, and Nora was figuring it out. Finally she managed to piece it together and said to Link, "let's go to the market! they should have the shields, and we can pick up the mask". Link nodded, and they set out.

Once they got to the market, it was almost night. They raced in before the drawbridge went up, and Nora began to shiver.

"Link, I'm cold" Nora's teeth were chattering. Link got worried, and jerked at the bazzar door. It was locked. Obviously it was only open during the day. The same thing happened with every other door. Finally, when they got to an alleyway, Link found an open door. It was someone's house.

The lady there got one look at them, frowned, and walked up to Link. "my puppy has run away, if you fetch him, I'll let you stay the night". The two nodded, eager to help someone. But the woman obviously noticed Nora's condition.

"not you" the lady grabbed Nora's shoulder. Nora whipped around. "you help me make dinner". Nora nodded, grateful. As Link set off, they began to cook in the lady's large pot.

"what's your name?" the lady asked. "Nora, and my brother's name is Link. Yours?". "Anjuma. So, Nora, aren't you and your brother a little young to be out here on your own?".

At that moment, Link walked in, carrying a puppy. "no, that's not my Richard" Anjuma said, and Link walked back out.

"our parents are traveling merchants. they're on buisness with the bazzar right now, and they'll be there all night. We're 10 years old, so they knew we'd be bored with it, and they let us be alone." Nora said, lying between her teeth.

It took Link three more tries to find the correct dog, but once he did, Anjuma gave them both something.

"that's a heart container" Navi said from inside Link's hat when Anjuma was busy, "when you get four, it becomes a heart container".

While Anjuma was pouring soup into the twin's bowls, Nora whispered the story she'd cooked up to Link. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you to drink, I'm all out of Kakariko water" Anjuma said.

"that's all right" Nora said, taking out the Lon Lon milk and pouring half of it into Link's bottle. They both drank away, and climbed into Anjuma's bed.

"so, since we're gonna be traveling merchant's too someday, we need to know" Link started, catching onto the lie pretty well, "you said kakariko water, are certain places famous for certain things?".

Anjuma sat down in her armchair and stroked Richard's fur. "yes" she began, "Kakariko for it's water because it has a giant well, Lon Lon Ranch for it's milk and horses, even though they haven't sold a horse in 10 years, because of that ranch girl".

"you mean Malon?" the twins asked in chorus. "oh, you've met her? well, yes. Malon's always been overattatched to those horses. She won't let her father sell them. Good thing though, because when she stopped the selling of horses, Talon, her father, focused more on milk. It made them more money than they could have ever dreamed of with horses".

Anjuma left off there, and sat back. Link was still curious, but Nora assured Anjuma that she could go to sleep, claiming she was tired as well.

During the night, Nora awoke to Richard's yapping. She walked out of bed, her socked feet making no sound.

"shhhh" Nora told the dog. But the dog merely growled and continued. Nora looked out the small window and didn't see anything, then opened the door. She cringed as cold wind hit her face, and still didn't see anything.

Nora walked back in and whispered to the dog, "please do not wake up Anjuma, she was so kind to us for letting us sleep here, I don't want to repay her by letting her dog awaken her". But the dog just ignored her and kept on barking.

"what if I let you sleep on the bed in my place?" Nora placed him on the bed. Instantly, Richard stopped yapping to feel the cusiony bed. He snuggled down next to Link and went to sleep, and Nora let out a sigh of relief. She shivered as she lay down on the cold ground next to the bed, bud convinced herself to sleep by thinking, 'I did the right thing'.

In the morning, at 7:00 to be exact, Anjuma began to shake the two awake. "come on, wake up, your parents will be worried". Link had forgotten about thew lie, and was about to say "we don't heve parents", but Nora elbowed him and said, "yeah, let's get going, we promised mom and dad we'd meet them at the bazzar". Link remembered and nodded, and the duo began to put their stuff on.

They both slipped on their boots, swords, and shields. Nora put on her headband, and Link his hat. "why were you sleeping on the floor? And why do you have those weapons?" Anjuma asked. "I just fell out of the bed, and the weapons are for theives. People constanly try to steal our wares" Nora responded easily. At the moment, Link was thanking Nayru that Nora could lie so well. It had always been a strange talent of hers.

The children headed for the bazzar and entered. They told the man running it that the guard jhad sent them, and he cut the price from 80 ruppees to 40. Having found a ton of rupees when inside the deku tree, the two could pay easily.

They headed to the mask shop, which wasn't very far away. There, they read the sign of rules that were posted.

_Welcome to the happy mask shop. Here, you do not purchases masks but borrow them. Then you find the person who wants it and have them pay for it. Once you have sold the mask, you get bumped up a level to another mask._

Nora stepped up to the counter and ordered the level one mask. The salesman handed over a keeton mask. "wear it to show it. the person who wants it will want to buy it" he said.

"hey guys" Navi said as they exited the shop, "I wonder what Saria would say if we told her we were going to save the world". A hush fell across the twins. "maybe we can go" Nora said timidly, not really meaning it. They both had tried to keep their thoughts off of Saria lately, but there was no denying that they had to go back.

The duo raced as fast as they could to the Kokori Forest, but that didn't stop them from getting there at 10:35 PM. They were exausted, but hurried to run up the path to the Lost Woods. Knowing the path by heart, they quickly arrived in the sacred forest meadow.

When they got to their special place, they saw Saria on her stump. "Nora! Link! You're okay! I was so worried when I saw the drinks and bags gone, I thought you'd be leaving for good". Saria was silenced as the twins told her everything about their adventure. Then she cheered up.

"so Zelda's Lullaby is the connection you have to the royal family? Well, then I guess this song can be your connection to here" Saria began to play her wonderful song, and Link began to follow along on the ocarina. Finally, Nora grabbed it and played as well.

Then, in a sad goodbye, the twins left the forest. Exausted, they began to make their way towards kakariko Village. It was a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong walk, and, about a five minute distance from the village, they both collapsed. Everything went black after that.

Hiei-Touya: whooo, cliffhanger!

Flora: I never thought you could pull one off, but this one is pretty decent.

Hiei-Touya: nonsense, the ones in my untitled, two-chapters-finished, Sonic story, are incredible.

Flora: yeah, they are....

Hiei-Touya: everything went black and a heart-stopping scream pierced the air are great.

Flora: then why on earth don't you post the story on ff.n?

Hiei-Touya: four reasons.

Flora: which are?

Hiei-Touya: 1, I'm busy with 6 other stories, 2, I don't have a title, 3, it's written, not typed, and 4, I'm to lazy to type it.

Flora: (sighs) numero dos is an estupido reason. (translation, number two is a stupid reason. she was reading my 6th grade spainish book)

Hiei-Touya: why?

Flora: because you never have names for your stories.

Hiei-Touya: oh yeahhhhhhhhh, well, r&r people! Sayonara Bye Bye and anyone who can tell me where that line (sayonara bye bye) is from gets to have their name in my next author's notes.


	3. Team Sohren?

Link awoke and blinked his eyes, expecting a warm, nice heaven to be waiting for him. Nora thought the same thing, since they had both seen monsters at night out here. But while where they found themselves was indeed warm and cozy, it wasn't quite what they'd had in mind.

A lady was standing at a stove, cooking soup. Another lady was standing there, and Nora and Link were in beds. They hopped out, and the lady said, "oh no, you're in no condition to be going anywhere, sit back down". She brought over a large bowl of soup for the two.

"where are we?" "how did we get here?" "who are you?". The lady calmed them down. "my name is Maton. She is Kurabo" Maton indicated the woman next to her, "you are in my house, in Kakariko Village. As for how you got here, it must have been a miracle."

"The young milkmaid, or as you know her, Malon, was running back from a late-night milk delivery. She saw you both, knocked out, with the monsters headed for you. Gasping, Malon grabbed you both and jumped in the river close by. Those skelletons don't like water, you see. Normally, she'd go as close as the river took her to her ranch, then run. But she knew that she'd never make it with you two in her arms. How do I know this? I'll get to that later. But anyway, Malon crept to underneath the Kakarikian bridge, which goes over the river. Slowly, she placed the two of you on the Kakariko side, and got out herself. The creatures saw her, and she grasped both of you up and ran up the steps as hard as she could. Malon appeared at my door, her face flushed and heart beating fast. She told me the entire story and exited before I could stop her."

By now, the twins were fully awake. Nora whispered something to Navi, who slowly floated over to tell Link. Link nodded, and the two raced out as fast as possible, but not without thanking Maton and Kurabo.

"mister guard!" Link called out, "we have a mask!". The guard thanked them and gave them ten rupees. Both the twins were already halfway past the gate. They went stumbling up the mountain, until they finally got a good look back. The guard had closed the gate to Maton, who was trying to get to them. Racing up the mountain, while having no idea where they were going, they didn't pay attention to their surroundings.

"AHHHHHHH" Nora went flying. She landed about 14 feet away and Link pulled out his sword. "woah, woah, I didn't mean to hurt you" the rolling ball that had hit Nora had become some kind of creature. Link eyed the creature, until Navi sided with it.

"it's okay you guys" Navi said, "this is a goron. they can roll up into balls". Nora, having gotten back up and walked back, looked at him. "indeed" the goron said, "my name is Goroko, and as your friend said, I am one of the Goron race".

"in that case" Link asked, letting out a sigh of relief, "can you tell us how to get to Goron City? Navi told us that's where to go". "sure thing" Goroko responded, "just follow the path on the right, and when you come to the cavern, go in". The twins thanked Goroko and ran off.

When they reached the cavern, they followed the orders of Goroko and walked in. It was Goron City for sure, there were gorons all over. There was a long rope heading out to a platform in the middle of the whole place. "I'm gonna go across" Nora said. "careful Nora" Link warned, "it's a long way down".

Nora took a deep breath and began to cross the thin rope. It was easier than she thought, and she began to run. As Link watched in awe, she crossed with a speed of a little more than a jogger. Link began to crawl across, and Nora warned him, "don't look down, Link".

Link obeyed until the very end, when curiousity overwhelmed hime and he glanced downward. Nora screamed as Link began to slowly slip off, his hands covered in cold sweat. Link seemed paralyzed at the height, while Nora grabbed one of her swords and raced to her brother's aid. She reached out the hilt of the sword, extending it out as far as she could reach. Link awoke from his trance and grabbed at it, fully slipping off in the process. But he held tight to the sword, and Nora dragged him in.

Afterward, Link began to talk to the goron. "well, you two must have come up here to eat the shiny red stone". Link glanced down for a moment, and saw Nora's hands bloodied up. Link gasped and looked for any cloth. Nora handed him her headband and Link stripped the green cloth off. They tied it around her hands until it was nearly painted red with blood. "do you know where we might be able to find some bandages?" Link asked the goron desperatedly.

"well, the nearest pharmacy might be able to help you, but that's in Kakariko, so you might want to try the goron shop. It's on the lower level. Nora wasted no time and merely jumped down. Link gasped in shock as his sister hit the ground with enough force to kill Queen Gohma. After seeing a gold skullwalltula heading for Nora, Link screamed and jumped as well, shooting the spider with his slingshot in midair.

Link landed with a suprisingly soft _pfft_. Nora got up well too. "how?" Link asked. "it's simple" Navi began, "this may look like stone, it is, but you've seen a lot of it. It's pattarnie rock, soft yet hard. you can't get hurt on it. that's what was under the ground in the Kokori Forest. Nora recognized it and jumped. you land with force, but it doesn't hurt".

Nora ran to where the sign of, 'Goron Shop' was, and banged on the rock door, which didn't open. Then she got really ticked and began to attack everything in sight. A goron spotted her and freaked. He rolled after her, and she only just managed to dodge, smashing into a pot.

"hey!" Nora cried out, "when I broke the pot, a heart appeared!". Instantly, she was healed of all injuries. "I'm going back up!" Nora declared. Link nearly fell over in suprise. "are you crazy!" Link screeched, "after what just happened?". "the only reason I was cut was because you were so stupid" Nora responded. "nuh uh!" Link yelled back, "if it was pattery rock or whatever" "pattarnie" "WHATEVER! anyway, if it was that, why'd you risk getting yourself cut?" "because you dolt, if you fell from that height-" "fell? you jumped! that's more impact!".

"QUIET!" Navi screeched, flying between them, "you two have never fought like this! I know, I've been fasctinated by you guys for ages. all this 'save the world' buisness has got you two on edge!".

After getting over the shock, the twins felt guilty. They looked at each other and realized that it was true. "maybe we're the wrong people" Link whispered. "maybe...we're not supposed to save the world" Nora finished.

Navi looked at the children. "you know what the Deku Tree said to me when he told me to fetch you?". The twins shook their heads sadly. (oh, and the goron has left by now) "he told me that it was time for the two without faries to embark on their journey to save Hyrule. do you think that the deku tree would make a mistake on that kind of thing?".

Navi continued as the children were still in denyal, "don't you remember what the tree said to you just before he...passed on? 'you two are truly the children of destiny'. His last words, about two young Kokori, whom he called to free the curse. in his eyes, you two are strong, brave, warriors. You just have to prove that to those around you. now, wipe your tears and save Hyrule!".

Nora nodded, and Link began to make a comprimise. "why do you want to go up there?" he asked. "because, that goron was going to tell you something, and I want to know what" Nora declared.

"so" Link began, "you go up there, get the info, come back down and tell me". Nora nodded again and said, "and you stay down here. I might need you to do something while I'm still up there". Navi began her own statement, "I'll go with one of you, and if a message needs to be sent, I can take it". "great, you come with me" Nora said.

Nora went bolting up the steps to the top level. Link shook in fear as he saw Nora crossing the rope, and breathed a sigh of relief when she made it across. Link waited patiently as Nora ran down a few flights of stairs, and then jumped down.

"okay" Nora began, her face flushed, "the spiritual stone of fire, aka, the Goron's Ruby, used to be on that stand up there. but 'big brother' as they call him, took it to his room and locked it, saying that too many people wanted it". "Gannondorf must have gotten here before we did" Link shook his fist in anger, "now we'll never get to it!". "wait" Nora said, "there's one more thing. He said that Big Brother said 'I will wait for the messenger of the Royal Family'".

"but what will that do?" Link asked. "well, to be honest, I don't know myself" Nora said, "but I'm sure if we get a bite to eat, that will refresh our thinking". "fine by me" Link responded, licking his lips, "I haven't had anything to eat since last night".

"hello you two, I couldn't help but overhear you're conversation" a goron walked up to them, "you can eat at my place. I have a few rocks left over from the days before the famine". "what famine?" Link asked, alarmed. "oh, it's nothing" he said. "no, really, we want to know" Nora said. "oh really, it's nothing, the cavern where we normally get our rocks is blocked up". Nora and Link eyed each other nervously, and the Goron spoke once more, "it's a Goron problem, don't worry about it. now, how about those rocks?". Link shivered at the thought of eating rocks, and said, "Oh, it's okay". He turned to Nora for support, but stopped when he saw her.

Nora was standing perfectly still, which was the first sign that something was up. She was staring at the wall, but her eyes told Link that she wasn't paying attention to the wall. She was thinking, and had just figured something out. "The Royal Family's messenger..." she whispered, tracing the air with her finger. Her hand landed on the ocarina, which she had been carrying on her belt. "Where is 'Big Brother''s room?" she all of a sudden asked the Goron. "That door, over there" he said, pointing across the floor. Nora nodded and took off, stopping only to motion for Link to 'c'mon'.

Link blinked and ran after her, confused. She stopped at the entrance to 'Big Brother''s room and Link stopped, too, huffing and puffing. "All right" he demanded, "What's this all about?". "Hang on and I'll tell you" Nora said, seemingly looking for something.

"NO!" Link cried, "No more 'hang on' or 'wait a minute's! No more secrets! We're partners trying to save Hyrule, and we have to trust each other! I'm sick of being in the dark! I want to know NOW!".

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE MOMENT!" Nora screamed as she whipped around in anger to glare at her brother, then went back to searching. Link fell silent, taken aback by his sister's volume. He just stared at her in complete shock.

"Aha!" Nora cried, spotting something above her. Link wondered what she saw, but kept his mouth shut. He watched Nora take out her ocarina and begin to play. Everything else seemed to go silent as Link listened to his sister play "Zelda's Lullaby". He'd never realized what a natural she was with the ocarina.

When Nora finished, a huge blue light appeared around the door and the door disapeared. Link stared at the now-revealed hallway, but Nora crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, as if she'd been expecting this the whole time. Suddenly, she took off down the hall, and Link tore after her.

"Wait! Nora!" he cried out, "What did you just do?". Nora groaned and stopped running so that Link could catch up to her. "Okay" she began, talking rather fast, "You know how 'Big Brother' said he would open up only for the messengers of the royal family?". Link nodded, still confused.

"Well" she continued, "I remembered that Impa told us it would give us a special connection to the royal family when we learned that song. So I figured if we played it somewhere, it would open the door". "Ohhhh" Link said, begining to understand, "But what were you looking for back there?".

Nora nodded, "Well, I figured you couldn't just play it anywhere, there had to be a designated spot". "That makes sense" Link said, "But how'd you know it was there?". "I'm getting to that" Nora said impatiently, "I figured that if there was a certain spot, it would most likely be by the door. So I raced over there and began to look for a sign of some sort".

"And what was it?" Link once again interrupted as Nora stopped for breath. "Are you incapable of patience?" Nora growled, "There was a Triforce symbol just above the door. You can go check if you want too, I'm going to 'Big Brother''s room". Link growled as Nora stormed off, and then, reluctantly, began to follow her.

As they walked in silence, neither wanting to speak to the other, they reached a doorway. They gave each other nervous glances, the first time they'd acknowledged each other's existence since they'd begun walking again, and walked through the doorway.

Nora gasped and Link stepped backwards. In front of them was a Goron, but he was different than the others. For one thing, he was about three inches taller than the others, which made a big difference if you were already only half the size of a normal Goron. He was a lot more wild-looking, and he was glaring at the twins as if they were imposters.

"What's this?" he demanded, "The royal family's messengers are mere children? Is this some kind of joke, or has my sworn brother, the king of Hyrule, reduced me to _this_?". The Goron suddenly began to yell, "First that man came and blocked off the cave, and now this!"

Nora and Link looked at each other. "What man?" Link asked. Though he was the same age as Nora, he was a lot more naive, and usually didn't know when to keep his overly-large mouth shut. Nora cringed as the Goron once again began to anger.

"Never mind that!" he barked, "It's a Goron problem. Lemme guess, you're after the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too?". "Well yes" Link said in a panic, "But-" "SILENCE!" the Goron yelled, "I shall not give away the Sacred Stone of Fire to any! Especially not two brats who don't know how to mind their own buisness!".

"But sir!" Link cried, "We only want to help!" "For the last time, this is a Goron problem! I, Darunia, leader of the Goron's, do not need the help of two Hylain children!".

Link was just opening his mouth to say something else when Nora grasped his arm and jerked him out the doorway. She pulled him through the hallway and over to the wall beside the doorway.

"Well, that was smooth!" Link cried out. "Shut up" Nora muttered, deep in thought. "It was going so well, then you just jerked me out!" "Shut up" Nora said, a little louder. "I mean, what was that all about?". "Did you hear me?" Nora asked at a normal volume, "I told you to-" "I mean seriously, he was about to crack!" "SHUT UP!".

For the second time today, Link fell silent. But there was one change, this time, Nora continued screaming. "You call _that_ going well! You have to be kidding me! You were just making him angrier, therefore making it worse! You are so _blind_, you know that?".

Link looked down at his boots and began to shuffle his feet in embarrassment. "About to crack? Are you joking? You have to be! You cannot _possibly_ be that naive!". Link bit his lip and just continued to take it all in.

"About to crack!" Nora gave a short laugh, "About to _explode_ is more like it! Did you see the look in his eyes?". Suddenly, Nora sank to the floor, her heands on her head in frustration. "I-I'm sorry" Link said, between gasps, "I-I'm sorry I didn't realize it before".

Nora opened her eyes and looked up to see that her brother was crying. She stood up immidiately and held her brother's chin up. "Listen" she began, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I was way out of line". Link looked at his sister's eyes and saw that she was being genuine.

"But" she began again, "You really can't push it like that. I know you like to rely on instinct, and, in fact, I envy you for that, but sometimes you truly do have to think things through". Link nodded, then a flash of suprise ran across his face. "What do you mean, you envy me for it?".

Nora blushed, "Well, Link, you have such strong impulses, and you can jump to hunches. Sometimes they're not right, sometimes they are, but you always have the courage to follow through with your emotions. I don't, I'm too scared to, I'm always afriad I'll mess things up, so I think through everything".

Now it was Link's turn to go red. "That's not completely true" he said, "You get plenty of impulses, you just think through which ones to follow. That just makes you cautious. Plus, even when you do hold back, it doesn't matter because you're the logical one of our team".

"And what about me?" the twins jumped as Navi spoke up for the first time in a while. "Well" Link said, "You're the one with the most information, and the voice of reason, therefore making you another asset to team Link!". "And you're the sweet one!" Navi cried, getting close to his cheek in what was obviously meant to be a kiss.

"Wait a minute" Nora said, "What do you mean 'Team Link'? Shouldn't it be 'Team Nora'? After all, I'm so important, according to you". "Yeah, but I came up with the idea of a team name, so it should be named after me". Nora laughed and said, "But really, we _should_ have a cool name".

"How about 'Team Twilight'?" Link suggested. "Why?" Nora asked. "I dunno" Link shrugged, "It just sounded cool". Nora rolled her eyes, when suddenly those eyes lit up. "How about 'Team Sohren'?" she said. "That sounds cool, what does it mean?" "It's the only foreign word I know. It's the Ancient Hylain word for hope".

"Hope huh?" Link asked, his eyebrows raised. "Sounds good to me!" Navi cried. "Link?" Nora asked. "I like it!" he cried. Nora smiled and Link raised his arm in a high-five position. They high-fived and pulled their fists down in a "Yes!" like they'd done since they were little. Navi did a little flip in mid-air, and team Sohren was ready for action.

Hiei-Touya: Hey guys! Yeah, I decided to give them a cute ending to this chapter, but next chapter they'll be going through the whole Dodongo's Cavern and everything.

Flora: That is, if you live to write another chapter.

Hiei-Touya: Huh?

Flora: Well, you haven't updated in forever, and I'm not to sure if the readers are too happy about that.

Hiei-Touya: (looks out to see several people with pitchforks and torches) Oh

Flora: Yeah. So...I can't believe I'm saying this, but please forgive her. Or at least don't kill her.

Hiei-Touya: Thanks

Flora: Then, there'd be no one to openly make fun of at the end of chapters.

Hiei-Touya: Okay forget what I just said.

Flora: I mean, what other author is that much of a push-over?

Hiei-Touya: Okay, that's enough.

Flora: I mean seriously, the girl is so easy to control!

Hiei-Touya: Really, that's enough!

Flora: What's that? You didn't know she was a girl. I don't blame you. After all-

Hiei-Touya: That's it, I'm ending this chapter! Sayonara Bye Bye!


End file.
